


You FOOL!

by Zinc10



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fan Comics, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, several comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinc10/pseuds/Zinc10
Summary: Aziraphale signs a contract with a demon. The FOOL!Cute, short comics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142





	1. You Fool!

You fool! You have signed away your hand in marriage to a demon! 


	2. Digital art version

Digital version of chapter 1. 


	3. To have and to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale should have read the fine print! The fool!

Aziraphale should have read the fine print... 


	4. Chapter 4

The pits of HELL


End file.
